criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Horseplay
Horseplay is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twenty-fifth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the first case in the Materialism Metropolis district of Evergrace. Plot After the tiring events presented in Passion Paradise, a charmed Felix and the player went with the team to the annual speedway to celebrate Elias's proposal to Felix. Chief Wakefield then explained that his friend, Theo Harding, took Felix's place as the sport announcer ever since Felix left for justice enforcement. Theo then invited Felix and the team to hear him announce the annual race. As they sat down there, a woman was calling for help, saying that there was a body in the stables. Felix got up with the player, quickly heading down to the stables and discovering the body of horse jockey Betsy Bradford, tied up in the middle of the stables and stampeded to death. The woman, Paula Lainey, said that some miscreant had let all the horses wild while she was out collecting hay for the horses. They also suspected Theo after discovering his friendship with the victim and bank owner Bernadette Monaco after discovering that she helped the victim financially. While reviewing the case, they heard a loud whinny before seeing a horse charging straight at them. After they saw a horse charging toward them, Paula ran in front of them and managed to calm down the horse. She then told the detectives that the victim attended a VIP booth to mingle with people there. In the booth, they soon found clues to suspect aristocrat Rodrick Pruitt and the victim's sponsor Aubrey English before they discovered that the victim was in debt with Bernadette's bank. They then continued investigating and soon discovered that the victim was sleeping around with Theo and Rodrick before they soon discovered that Aubrey had planned to stop sponsoring Betsy. They also found out that Paula threatened Betsy with death due to mistreatment of the horses before the detectives gathered enough clues to put together enough evidence to incriminate Theo Harding for the murder. They then confronted Theo about the murder, but the sports announcer denied the accusations against him. Despite this, Felix then accused his friend with the evidence against him, leading Theo to confess to the murder. He then explained that he and Betsy had created a scheme at the horse race where he would give Betsy advantages in the horse races so she would win while the announcer ran bets for her to win the races. However when she asked for the money, he refused to give her the money, telling her that getting her advantages in the races was his payment to her as he needed to refill his pockets after spending on her needs to win the games. She then demanded that he pay her up her split of the winnings or she would tell the police and get him put behind bars for the scheme. He then schemed a plan to kill Betsy after he saw her looking after the horses. He then scared a bunch of horses with a hive of bees that he frightened, causing the stampede and Betsy's death. Felix then arrested his former friend and sent him to trial, where Judge Dosett gave Theo forty years in prison for the murder and his money swindling. Soon after, Camilla told the detectives that the stock markets crashed and that Materialism Metropolis was in a financial crisis. After the reveal that the district had collapsed into a financial crisis, Chief Wakefield told the player and Felix to investigate further and find out what had happened. They then questioned Bernadette about the financial crisis and the bank owner then informed them that the stock market had collapsed following a series of poor investments and people pulling their stocks out, leading to a crashing plummet. She then told them that she was at the stock exchange the other day and she saw someone acting weird at the exchange. They then headed to the VIP booths where they found a photo inside Bernadette's briefcase. They then realized that the person was wearing a red hood like the Scented Rose. They then sent the photo to Skylar, who revealed that Rodrick Pruitt was in the background and suggested that they talk to him as he was the head of the stock exchange. The aristocrat told them that he had noticed suspicious activity at his stock exchange lately and he wished them to investigate so they could put an end to whoever may have caused the financial crash. He then offered them a security card, however it was blown away in the wind, prompting Felix and the player to rush to retrieve it on the horse track. They then retrieved the card and took it back to the precinct. Meanwhile, Camilla told Katelyn and the player that she saw someone familiar in the horse stables, prompting them to find a locket of Camilla before they found out that Camilla's uncle Hunter Alvaros had come to Evergrace to see her niece. He then hugged his niece before he told the player and Katelyn that he was glad that Camilla had good friends to rely on. After all the events, Felix and the player decided to head to the stock exchange on the Chief's orders to further investigate the stock exchange and find out more about the mysterious figure that may be behind the crisis. Summary Victim *'Betsy Bradford' (found tied up, stampeded to death) Murder Weapon *'Stampede' Killer *'Theo Harding' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect takes amphetamine *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts Appearance * The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory Profile *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect takes amphetamine *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts Appearance * The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory Profile *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect takes amphetamine Profile *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect takes amphetamine *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts Appearance * The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory Profile *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect takes amphetamine *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer takes amphetamine. *The killer eats sprinkle donuts. *The killer wears a Rockelite accessory. *The killer's blood type is O-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Horse Stables. (Clues: Victim's Body, Horseshoe, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Caretaker Advert; New Suspect: Paula Lainey) *Question Paula Lainey about calling for help. (New Crime Scene: Horse Track) *Investigate Horse Track. (Clues: Locked Case, Newspaper Stand) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Roll) *Analyze Roll. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Theo Harding) *Question Theo about the murder at the establishment. *Examine Newspaper Stand. (Result: Faded Brochure) *Examine Faded Brochure. (Result: Bank Brochure; New Suspect: Bernadette Monaco) *Question Miss Monaco about the murder at the horse races. *Examine Horseshoe. (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes amphetamine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Stampede; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate VIP Booth. (Clues: Watch, Torn Photo, Trash Can) *Examine Watch. (Result: R PRUITT; New Suspect: Rodrick Pruitt) *Interrogate Rodrick about if he knew Betsy. (Attribute: Rodrick takes amphetamine and uses sunscreen) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Sponsor; New Suspect: Aubrey English) *Ask Aubrey about her sponsorship with the victim. (Attribute: Aubrey takes amphetamine) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Stirrup) *Analyze Bloody Stirrup. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sprinkle donuts; New Crime Scene: Finish Line) *Investigate Finish Line. (Clues: Victim's Handbag, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Bank Statement) *Analyze Bank Statement. (09:00:00) *Question Bernadette about the victim being in debt. (Attribute: Bernadette takes amphetamine and uses sunscreen) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Kissed Note) *Examine Note's Handwriting. (Result: Theo's Writing Identified) *Ask Theo about his relationship. (Attribute: Theo eats sprinkle donuts, takes amphetamine and uses sunscreen) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Rodrick about the victim sleeping around with him and Theo Harding. (Attribute: Rodrick eats sprinkle donuts and uses sunscreen; New Crime Scene: Autograph Booth) *Investigate Autograph Booth. (Clues: Broken Wood Pieces, Locked Book) *Examine Broken Wood Pieces. (Result: Wooden Horse) *Examine Wooden Horse. (Result: Horse Threat) *Question Paula about threatening the victim. (Attribute: Paula eats sprinkle donuts, takes amphetamine and uses sunscreen) *Examine Locked Book. (Result: Victim's Journal) *Analyze Victim's Journal. (09:00:00) *Ask Aubrey why she stopped sponsoring. (Attribute: Aubrey eats sprinkle donuts and uses sunscreen) *Investigate Stable Floor. (Clues: Broken Hive, Stable Keys) *Examine Broken Hive. (Result: Dynamite) *Analyze Dynamite. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Rockelite accessory) *Examine Stable Keys. (Result: Red Sample) *Analyze Red Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Got Hell to Pay (1/6). (No stars) Got Hell to Pay (1/6) *See what Bernadette has to say about the crisis. *Investigate VIP Booth. (Clue: Bernadette's Briefcase) *Examine Bernadette's Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (06:00:00) *Question Mr Pruitt about if he saw anything odd at the stock exchange. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Horse Track. (Clue: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Stock Exchange Card) *Inform Bernadette of the plan to investigate the stock exchange. (Reward: Fancy Waistcoat) *See what Camilla needs help with. *Investigate Horse Stables. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locket of Camilla) *Meet Hunter Alvaros, Camilla's uncle. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Materialism Metropolis